For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a mesh-patterned resin molded product such as a mesh-patterned resin tube, and a method of manufacturing the same.
In these documents, Patent Document 1 discloses a mesh-patterned resin tube having a structure excellent in bendability.